The Final Confrontation: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru
by vampKing1995
Summary: At last, the final battle between the halfbreed Inuyasha and his full demon brother. In a duel to the death. Bakusaiga vs. Tessaiga. Story includes violence, language and character death.


_The Final Confrontation:_

_Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru_

It's a peaceful day in the Feudal Era of ancient Japan. In a village where a young priestess was killed, a young girl and a half breed stood with their friends. The girl is the possible reincarnation of the dead priestess, Kikyo. The girls name is Kagome, and the half breed is Inuyasha.

He's half human and half demon. A young figure, the young fox demon Shippo bounces around. Standing before him is the Demon Slayer, Sango, and the perverted Buddhist monk Miroku. Sango wields a giant boomerang and has a small pet name Kiara. Miroku, as a monk, carries a staff and is able to perform exorcisms. But, he also has another, much more deadly weapon. In his right hand is a Wind Tunnel (Hell Hole), which sucks in everything into a bottomless pit.

"What are we up to today?" Kagome asks cheerfully. She's garbed in a white blouse and dark red skirt. Wrapped around her left shoulder are a bow and a small sheath of arrows.

With his heightened sense of smell, Inuyasha smells a scent he knows all too well, quickly approaching him. "Damn it all. Why is _he _coming?" Inuyasha growls, reaching for his sword, Tessiaga. They all glance at him questioningly and then the skies go dark.

A form appears in the sky, and then a two headed dragon like creature appears. Inuyasha's older and full demon brother, Sesshomaru, appears with his ever constant sidekick, Jaken. "Long time no see, little brother," he says calmly. The arm he had had cut off was back, and they all knew he'd obtained a new sword as well.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Are you telling me you're still after my Tessiaga even though you have your _own _know?" he growls, drawing Tessiaga. The blade transforms from a thin katana blade into a large, fang shaped blade.

"Be not a fool, Inuyasha. I've given up on fathers memento," Sesshomaru replies, slowly drawing his newest sword, Bakusaiga. "I'm here to test it, and rid the world of a pitiful half breed like you."

"Wait!" Kagome interrupts. Sesshomaru glances at her with cold, menacing eyes. "You can't fight here. The two of you would destroy this village. If you have to fight, at least do it where no one will get hurt."

"She's right," Inuyasha agrees. "Let's go somewhere else and do this." With a swift nod, they all take off. After about ten minutes, they reach a thick forest area. Only the sound of animals of petty, weak demons surrounds them. "This is good enough."

"_This _time, I will kill you without fail," Sesshomaru says. Then the aims the tip of blade at the others and adds, "None of you are to interfere. Especially you with the arrows. If you try to help this wretched half breed, I will kill you on sight. This will be our final fight. Today, one of us will die."

And like that, their duel began. Inuyasha leaps at Sesshomaru and roars, "Wind Scar!" Three slash like streaks of energy split the ground as the surge towards him. Leaping high into the air, Sesshomaru extends his poison whip and lashes at Inuyasha with it.

Parrying it, he leaps at his brother, and their blades meet with a loud clang. A quick punch to the face hurls Inuyasha to the ground, and Sesshomaru swings his sword. _Shit! _Inuyasha thought, leaping to the side as the destructive wave of energy passes by. _I almost forgot Bakusaiga continues to destroy whatever it slashes. If I'm not careful, I really will die._

Sesshomaru rushes towards Inuyasha with demonic speed and lashes at him with his talons. Barely dodging them, he lashes out at Sesshomaru's face with his own claws. Dodging them with ease, Sesshomaru punches him in the gut hard, his poisons quickly eating away at Inuyasha's skin.

With a swing of his Sword, Inuyasha forces him back a few feet. "Adamant Barrage!" he growls, sending a barrage of crystal like spears soaring at him. Emotionlessly, Sesshomaru swings the wave of constant destruction, destroying the lethal spears before they can connect. In that moment, Inuyasha says, "Backlash Wave!" and uses the aura of Sesshomaru's attack to send funnels of energy soaring back at him.

Once the attack fades, Inuyasha doesn't see his elder brother. But then, his hand plunges through Inuyasha's chest. "Foolish little brother. You never stood a chance of defeating me." He pulls his hand free and raises his sword to deliver the final blow.

At the last second, Inuyasha twirls to the right and releases another Wind Scar. It hits Sesshomaru head on, shattering his armor a little. Panting heavily, with a low chuckle he says, "Never stood a chance, huh? Looks like I can still defeat you." The large blade turns black and he snarls, "Meidou Zangetsuha!" A large, black sphere appears between them and begins sucking everything around in.

With his demonic speed, Sesshomaru easily manages to avoid being sucking in, and since Inuyasha opened it, he wasn't dragged into it. "Trying to use my own moves against me, half breed? Have you really forgotten who gave you the perfected version of that?" Sesshomaru snarls, his eyes hardening in anger. "You filthy _half breed! I am the one who perfected the Meidou Zangetsuha and gave it to you_!"

Sesshomaru thrusts out a hand; palm aimed directly at Inuyasha and releases a huge amount of poison. Quickly, Inuyasha closes his eyes and shouts his mouth, not wanting to breathe any of it in.

"Humph. You really should've dodged this!" his brother growls, slashing down his back. The poison in his talons sears Inuyasha's flesh, forcing him to open his eyes and gasp out in pain. The moment he does, the poison fills his lungs and blinds him. _Fuck, fuck fuck! _Inuyasha raged angrily, trying to clear his eyes.

"This is the end, brother." He knocks Tessiaga from Inuyasha's hands and leaps back a few feet. As he begins to draw back his sword, he stops. _This scent…! _He thought suddenly. _Inuyasha's blood doesn't smell like that of a half breed. Why the hell does he smell like a full demon? _

Inuyasha, know transformed into a full demon, leaps at Sesshomaru. Quickly swinging Bakusaiga, the dark greenish-yellow wave of energy rushes towards his brother. Quickly leaping to the side, Inuyasha brings his claws down Sesshomaru's side, spilling his blood.

_Damn him, _he thought, slashing Inuyasha across the chest. Unfazed, he keeps on attacking, slashing at Sesshomaru in a blind, bloodthirsty rage. With demon speed, he appears a few yards behind Inuyasha, already swinging his blade. The wave barely misses his feet as he leaps into the air. Then, with incredible speed, he appears before his brother, hands turned into claws and aimed at his chest. "Poison Whip," Sesshomaru says, a long, green whip sprouting from his talons. He lashes it across Inuyasha's face repeatedly, the poison seeping into him.

Snarling, Inuyasha bluffs to the left and then leaps to the right, sprinting towards his enemy. "With this attack," he says, preparing to swing his sword again, "I'll put an end to this fight." Using his demonic speed, he appears a few feet behind Inuyasha and swings Bakusaiga in a wide arc.

This time, the energy slams into Inuyasha. Screaming in pain, Inuyasha tries to move. Within seconds, his body is beginning to destroy itself. Moments later, he is nothing more than a small pile of ash…


End file.
